My Danna, My Dei
by KonohaKunoichi12
Summary: Dei's scared being alone in his room with Sasori going out on a mission. So he wakes every Akatsuki member up and ends up with Hidan accompanying him and asking him questions he gladly answers. Sasori hears their conversation and smiles. [SasoDei frenship


**Lui**: Lui-chan's baaaaaaack!!

**Naru**: And this time, for Naruto!!

**Lui**: That's right!!

**Sasu**: Get it on with it.

**Lui**: Jerk.

**Naru**: Teme.

**Lui**: I'm glad you see it my way, Naruto…

**Naru**: Duh,,,

**Kiba**: Alright! I'll do the disclaimers!! My Lui-chan doesn't own Naruto!! But I _do_ belong to her!! (grins and hugs Lui)

**Lui**: Awww… What my Kiba-kun said!! (smiles and hugs back) No flames!! Hahahaha!!

**Shika**: Weird…

**Lui**: Aw, just do me a favor and go on a date with Ino. (grin)

**Shika**: (blush)

**Kiba**: Haha! He's blushin'!!

**Ino**: Hey, back off of my Shika-chan!!

**Lui**: KAWAII!! (squeals)

**Sasu**: Just get this on, baka.

**Naru**: Hey! Don't call my sis a baka!!

**Lui**: Yeah!!

**Neji**: Can we please get on with it? You've done you're disclaiming, and the world is waiting for you and your fics.

**Lui**: Wow. You're good in convincing people.

**Naru**: Am I goin' to be in the fic, sis?? (smiles)

**Lui**: Oh, sorry, bro… It's bout Saso n Dei-chan! (grins)

**Kiba**: I don't care! It'll be awesome!

**Lui**: Awww… (snuggles Kiba)

**Sasu**: Please, just get it on with it…

**Lui**: OKAY!! LET'S GOOOOO!!

**Neji**: Hold it.

**Lui**: What? You're the one who wants this to start, Neji.

**Sasu**: I believe I was the one.

**Lui**: Jerks just shut up, Sasuke.

**Naru**: Hah! Good one!

**Neji**: AS I was saying… What's the title?

**Lui**: Hmmm… Didn't think of that… Any ideas??

**Lee**: What about… "My Danna, My Dei"?

**Lui**: Lee, you're a genius!!

**Lee**: Hehe…

**Shika**: Heh.

**Ino**: Don't worry, Shika-chan… You're _my _genius… (giggles and glomps Shika)

**Shika**: (blushes, but hugs back)

**Lui**: KAWAII!!

**Kiba**: Okay! Start, Lui-chan!

**Lui**: If my Kiba-kun says so… LET'S GOOO!!!

**Sasu**: No more delays…

**Lui**: You just did.

**Sasu**: …

**Lui**: Whatever, LET'S GOOOO!!! (i've said that 3 times already?)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MY DANNA, MY DEI…**

It was 2.15 am in the Akatsuki headquarters. When…

"DAAAANNAAAA!!!" a familiar screech was heard. Deidara's footsteps were thumping around the headquarters' hallway.

"DANNAAA!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!" Deidara screeched, waking each member of the Akatsuki up. A door was opened, revealing the money-maker, Kakuzu. He caught Deidara by the collar when he was running around, passing Kakuzu's room.

"Dei. Da. Ra…?"

"H… Hai, un?"

"What are you doing when it's still 2 AM IN THE MORNING!?!" Kakuzu screamed, causing the blonde to wince.

"Go… Gomen, Kakuzu-san… But my danna's missing…" Deidara pouted. Kakuzu stared at the artist.

"Do I look like I care?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well, no, Kakuzu-san, you-"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I DON'T!!!" Deidara immediately shut up. His eyes began to tear up. "I… I'm… I'm sorry…" He sniffled.

"DON'T YOU START TO MAKE THINGS WORSE, BAKA!!"

"What's the entire racket?" Hidan, known as Kakuzu's partner, came over. He saw Kakuzu strangling the poor Deidara who was about to cry any minute by the collar.

"Kakuzu, you shouldn't be violent to your own friend." He said.

"FRIEND!? WHAT FRIEND!?" Kakuzu replied. "Let him go, Kakuzu. Just look at poor Deidara. He is going to cry in any second now." Hidan released Kakuzu's grip. "Now, could you kindly tell me what is going on?"

Deidara sniffed. "I'm scared, un…" Hidan tilted his head to the left. "Scared?" Deidara replied with a nod. "My danna's not in our room, un… He's missing, un…" Deidara started to cry. Hidan patted him on the back. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Don't cry, Deidara…"

Itachi opened his bedroom door. "What's a matter with Deidara?" He asked. Hidan smiled. "Nothing. Is Kisame still sleeping?"

"Yes. I don't think he's bothered with Deidara's screams previously." Itachi explained not a single expression on his face. "Anyways... I'm really tired so if you make a noise, I'll have to kill you." He said as he went back to his room. "We'll just go back to sleep." A gruffy voice said. Zetsu was leaning on his doorframe. Hidan nodded.

"Deidara, just wait until Sasori-san comes back, okay?" He let out a warm smile. Deidara shook his head. "I'm scared… I want Sasori-danna to stay beside me, un…"

Hidan sighed. "But he's not back. He's out on a mission." Deidara pouted, his bottom lip wriggled. Kakuzu once again rolled his eyes.

"Not this again…" He sighed. Hidan glanced. "Kakuzu, you should stop your complains before I order you to keep Deidara company." He said. Kakuzu widened his eyes. "Fine…" he sighed.

Hidan stood with Deidara and accompanied him in his room. Hidan sat on a chair, while the blonde rested on his bed. Deidara still couldn't sleep. At least not without his danna around.

"Still can't sleep, Deidara?" Hidan asked. Deidara shook his head. He sniffed. "I want my Sasori-danna, un…" Hidan nodded. "I'm sure he will return back." Deidara stood silent.

"You… really like Sasori-san, nee, Deidara?" Hidan asked.

Deidara shifted to a sitting position. "Why did you asked that, Hidan-san?" Deidara asked. Hidan smiled. "Just curious."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sasori stepped back home. He had finished his mission, and was eager to get home and sleep. His heavy eyes kept on flickering. He sighed. It was still 2 am in the morning.

"Hhh… Kisama… It's so cold here…" He sighed.

After 30 minutes of walking, he finally made it to the headquarters. He reported his mission to the Akatsuki Leader, and made his way to his room, already worrying about his partner. "I wonder if Dei's asleep…" He reached for the handle when he heard Dei's voice alongside with Hidan's. "Hidan? Why's he here?" Sasori wondered.

"You really like Sasori-san, don't you, Deidara?"

The question made Sasori's eyes widened. He turned his head aside and stuck his cheek to listen from the door. What is Dei going to answer? That made him very curious.

"Yeah, un! I like my danna a LOT!! He's really nice to me and even if sometimes he says I'm a baka or somesort, I know deep down, he does care for me, un!" Deidara's voice was all excited and happy.

Sasori smiled. "You get all excited when you talk about him already." Hidan's voice flowed.

"Yeah, yeah, un!! I LOVE MY DANNA VERY MUCH!!"

Sasori's eyes widened. He stood silent for a minute.

"He's the best!! I can bet that he can beat Itachi-san, un! He'll kick Itachi-san's butt, un!! My danna is strong! And he'll win, un!"

Sasori smiled, closed his eyes and giggled. Deidara was just too childish. But it made him cute.

At least, to Sasori, that is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan giggled watching Deidara's reaction to Sasori's name. He would jump about and grin and get all excited. He smiled. "Deidara, you should go to sleep. Sasori-san might be angry seeing that you're still wide awake. Alright?"

"That's right, Deidara. You'd better not make me angry at 2 am."

Deidara and Hidan both turned their heads, only to see a figure. The blonde's face was plastered with a VERY wide smile. He ran and jumped on his partner flat to the ground with a thump. "SASORI-DANNAAA!!"

"Ouch, Dei…" Sasori rubbed his head, only to find his blonde hugging him tight. Sasori smiled, followed by a chuckle. He ruffled the blonde hair that belonged to his partner as Deidara lean in the touch, smiling with his eyes shut.

"Missed you, danna, uuuun!!" Deidara squeezed. Sasori giggled. "Yeah, missed you too, Dei…"

Hidan smiled as he went out the door, closing it quietly.  
But before he closed it entirely, he could swear, he heard Deidara and Sasori mumble;

"My Danna…"

"My Dei…"

A smile.


End file.
